Codex: Dominant
by Tyranifex
Summary: this is codex of all the species that have ever had a real place in the universe. this will contain many spoilers to some of my other stories, Read and Review, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this is a codex of all the dominant species and some of their histories in the ZF1 universe, this is a crossover of; Warhammer 40k, Halo, Dr. Who, Sonic the hedgehog, Digimon, ZF1, Star-Gate, Universe at war, Rise of Legends, Transformers, Titan AE, and possibly other stuff as well if you want to give me any suggestions.**

**Notes: in each of these chapters I will put 2 species unless I say otherwise.**

**This story will have some major spoilers of some of my future stories E.g. the new Imperium, (humans will probably have the most extensive history of all.)**

**The first two species are my own creations from ZF1, which is being re wrote because the first time failed,**

**Please give me any details of any other species that have a hand in the dominant species list.**

* * *

[New Imperium of Man, Year; M50.475, Ordo Xenos, Codex Dominant 1st installment]

{Information gathered by agent designated 'Tyranifex' by code name, real name unknown.

Data of species is shown in historic order, Data not yet complete, estimated time to completion, Unknown. Ave Imperator}

Species No. 1

Species Name: Eternal.

Species Age: Unknown, Estimated 420, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, yrs.

Species Home: Unknown

Species type: Organic, Humanoid,

Status: Extinct,

Status cause: Apocalypse war with the 'Anfillons' (Species No. 2)

Technological Level: Masters (100%)

Brief history: The Eternals are a species that is shrouded in mystery. All records and research, suggest that they existed in the universe that existed before our own came into being. The theory of there being a universe in existence before our own is a reasonable one, the end of said universe was caused by the black holes in it, they ate everything and then the universe collapsed into a single point and the Big Bang happened.

The way this species survived the end of their universe is a mystery, but most evidence says that they survived by creating a means of escaping to the space between dimensions and waited there until the new universe was developed enough to hold physical life forms.

When they entered they soon found a species called the Anfillons. They had also survived their own universe's collapse but through different means, they had left their universe entirely and were going to colonize this universe and their own in order to form the first multiversal empire.

The Eternals who were a lot more enlightened in the ways of the multiverse new it was against the laws of every universe for any species to have that much power. They fought a universal war that disallowed the Anfillons from leaving this universe so as to never allow them multiversal supremacy, this was known as the first Apocalypse war.

The war had cost them dearly, all of both species was destroyed save, 'Prince Shadow' of the Eternals and 'Lord Vortex' of the Anfillons. Lord Vortex was eventually killed in a battle between himself and the human puppets of Prince Shadow that called themselves FRC, they defeated him by forming the legendary Zeta-Force-1 from Eternal mythology. And Prince shadow was killed in a duel between himself and the C'tan 'Void-Dragon' of the Necrons.

That was the end of the Eternals and their all mighty empire.

* * *

Species No. 2

Species Name: Anfillon.

Species Age: Unknown, Estimated 133, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, yrs.

Species Home: Unknown

Species type: Contained energy,

Status: Extinct,

Status cause: Apocalypse war with the 'Eternals' (Species No. 1)

Technological Level: Experts (92.7%)

Brief history: The Anfillons are a species of great natural power, born on a gas giant, formed out of pure atmospheric energy given consciousness and bound together by an unknown force. They mastered spaceflight within 1000 yrs or their species birth and were able to get the initial materials needed for such a feet by mining the many meteors that fell into the massive atmosphere of their planet.

They created a massive universe spanning empire that lasted until the end of their universe.

When they saw that their universe was coming to an end they created a plan to capture another universe and stay there until their own universe was reborn, and then have the first multiversal empire.

They universe they picked however was already claimed by a species called the Eternals, the Anfillons wouldn't allow another species to be more powerful than themselves. Before they were able to declare war on the Eternals, they had already attacked the Anfillons, purely because of the Anfillons wanting a multiverse spanning empire.

While the Anfillons were fuelled by their ferocity and natural power, they were matched by the Eternals through their patience and technological superiority. This war was known through out history as the first Apocalypse war.

The war had cost them dearly, all of both species was destroyed save, 'Prince Shadow' of the Eternals and 'Lord Vortex' of the Anfillons. Lord Vortex was eventually killed in a battle between himself and the human puppets of Prince Shadow that called themselves FRC, they defeated him by forming the legendary Zeta-Force-1 from Eternal mythology. And Prince shadow was killed in a dual between himself and the C'tan 'Void-Dragon' of the Necrons.

That was the end of the Anfillons and their all mighty empire.

[New Imperium of Man, Year; M50.475, Ordo Xenos, Codex Dominant 1st installment complete]

* * *

**Tyranifex: and that is the first installment of Codex Dominant, the next two species will be the 'Old Ones' and the 'Time Lords', Please Read and review, other wise I will go and cut my wrists. and flame only if it has meaning, not just because you don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: for all of you who didn't read this part of the notes, the species in chapter 1 were my own creations,and from now on read the notes, they usually have information about the chapter. Now please read and review.**

* * *

[New Imperium of Man, Year; M50.475, Ordo Xenos, Codex Dominant 2nd installment]

{Information gathered by agent designated 'Tyranifex' by code name, real name unknown.

Data of species is shown in historic order, Data not yet complete, estimated time to completion, Unknown. Ave Imperator}

Species No. 3

Species Name: Time-Lords

Species Age: Estimated 12,000,000,000 yrs

Species Home: Gallifray

Species type: Organic, Humanoid,

Status: Extinct,

Status cause: Time-war with Daleks (species No. 7)

Technological Level: experts (98.4%)

Brief history: Much like most of the ancient races (even though they're not really ancient compared to species No. 1 and 2), the Time-Lords' evolution was almost unknown, and it is nearly impossible to get any information on them as most historical records were destroyed in the 'Time-war' with the Daleks.

Even though the entire Time-Lord race was supposedly wiped out, many legends and stories, tell of a man that escaped the war. He has been recorded by many names, the most famous of which are; 'The on coming storm', 'The Lonely God' and 'The Doctor'.

He was the one who defended humanity in the time before the God-Emperor. And he is still documented as traveling through space and time from within his TARDIS; a machine that contains much size within but from the exterior, just resembles a blue box.

Before the time-war happened, the Time-lords held dominion over Time and Space, they helped stop many disasters that would have destroyed all of humanity.

The Doctor, had many enemies, that found themselves enemies of humanity, all of which have tried to wipe out humanity, the only cataloged enemies that actually managed to get closed to destroying humanity, were as follows; the Daleks (No. 7) and a being known as 'the Master', a renegade of his own species. The Master would ally him self with anyone in order to reach his own goal. The Master was reported killed when doing his final act, defending the rest of creation from the monsters that he tried to release. Those monsters were the Time-Lords themselves, they planned on bringing their home-world out of the Time-Lock that encompassed the Time-War. They did this in order to escape the Time-War and become beings of mere consciousness and be devoid of physical forms.

Not much data could be found after that event, some say the doctor died, but the majority of inquisitors claim he cheated death by changing form and headed to another time to begin his new adventures, no further data could be found, except in the emperor's mind, but he refused to provide the data needed. No further data.

* * *

Species No. 4

Species Name: Old Ones

Species Age: Estimated 11,900,000,000 yrs

Species Home: Unknown

Species type: Organic, Humanoid,

Status: Extinct,

Status cause: Apocalypse war with Necrons (species No. 6)

Technological Level: experts (98.4%)

Brief history: The Old Ones were a species that new the bounty of other life. And they were the fastest learners that ever lived, they created the web-way which was much more reliable than the TARDIS makes when it comes to traveling the universe, but was not able to travel through time.

But the Time-Lords and Old Ones held no strife towards each other, they both knew of the Empires that they were picking up the remains of. They had both found the ancient structures of the Eternals and how they left the universe to the younger races.

Some research shows that the Old Ones and the Time-Lords agreed to graft their technologies together; splicing some sections of the Web-Way into the time-vortex in order to form a more safe way of travel across the stars for the Time-Lords.

While the Old Ones expanded they encountered many other races, most of which they took under their wing. One however did not, the Necrontyr.

The Necrontyr were jealous of the Old Ones ability to survive and a natural hatred soon brewed in the Necrontyr's minds, they attacked the Old Ones but they were totally out powered. They were forced into a Halo star. While the Necrons were trapped in the star the Old Ones kept on expanding their empire, until disaster struck.

The Necrontyr had escaped from the Halo stars in the new forms of machines, the Necrons. And they were led by beings of great power, the power of gods. These beings cut a swath right through the Old Ones' empire.

The Old Ones forced the Time-Lords not to help them because if the C'tan ever got their hands on the time travel machines, they would be totally invincible. Instead they created multiple life forms in order to fight the Necrons, drawing power from the Warp and powerful fighters, these species were: the Psychic Eldar, the fearless Ork, the techno-mimicking Jokaero, and the resourceful Precursors.

They sent the C'tan empire reeling and nearly destroyed them with their Warp-spawned magics. The C'tan made one final plan to destroy the Old Ones, but before their plan was realized the seeds of destruction planted by the Old-Ones many millennium before the conflict bloomed.

The First Warp demons came through from the previously calm Warp. These 'Enslavers' had the ability to use the young races' psykers to create portals in order to allow more of their own ilk into the universe, this was the eventual cause of the Old Ones fall, the Pandora box of the Old Ones creations. As their civilization fell, the Old Ones asked one last favor of the time-lords, it was to not let the legacy of the Old Ones fall.

The Time-lords answered the request by purging the Enslavers from the universe. But the Necrons and their masters were still lying in wait for more life to appear in the universe.

This was the fall of the Old Ones and their star-spanning empire.

[New Imperium of Man, Year; M50.475, Ordo Xenos, Codex Dominant 2nd installment Complete]

* * *

**Tyranifex: few, hope you review, and if you are observant you will notice a few spoilers to one of the Later species, if you haven't noticed this is set in my universe so there will be a few changes to some of the species. The next three will be the Cybertronians, The Necrons and the Daleks, see ya there. And the Forerunners from Halo and the Alterans from Star-Gate will be around the same time. and rest assured, I am working on a story to explain the New Imperium of Man. it involves elements of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Check out the Poll in my profile**


End file.
